


Psycho But Sweet

by TheDarkestDandelion



Series: The Daemon, the Soldier and a Stolen Bio-Weapon AU [5]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angry Clarus Amicitia, Ardyn Izunia Being Ardyn Izunia, Ass Apperication, Cor Leonis is a Troll, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Jealous Ardyn Izunia, Jealousy, Love, M/M, Sexual Frustration, Sexual Tension, Threats, Training, joy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:42:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28227831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkestDandelion/pseuds/TheDarkestDandelion
Summary: Ardyn's life couldn't be any better.He and Cor were finally a public item, they loved each other and the soldier made Ardyn want for nothing.Although... there was one problem. In the form of a guard that fancied the pants of Cor the Immortal!
Relationships: Ardyn Izunia/Cor Leonis
Series: The Daemon, the Soldier and a Stolen Bio-Weapon AU [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1310333
Comments: 8
Kudos: 14





	Psycho But Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> Fluff time!!!! 
> 
> And Crack as well! 
> 
> Please enjoy :)

The glorious sounds of training and whacking each other with sparring swords filled Ardyn’s ears as he happily strolled down to the guard training hall. Since it had become common knowledge he and Cor were dating and it was only the other day Cor told him that he loved him… Ardyn was on cloud nine with how lucky he felt. So overcome with joy that ‘Cor the Immortal’ wanted him and never saw him as a monster like the rest of this planet did. For that very reason, he had come down here to watch his boyfriend help the Marshal of the Crownsguard train the guard. Cor would probably be grumpy with him for the possible teasing he may get but he‘d get over it. Surely. 

When Ardyn opened the doors the unmissable smell of sweat filled his daemonic nose. He tried his best to ignore the sting in his eyes as he hummed making his way around the hall to look for Cor. Upon laying eyes on his boyfriend it made his slow daemonic heart skip a beat. All he wanted to do was go up to him and kiss that beautiful face of his- 

Ardyn came to a halt. 

Eyes blinking at who Cor was talking too. It was _THAT_ guard. The same guard that had inadvertently forced Ardyn’s hand to ask Cor out on a date because he _knew_ that the guard was going to ask Cor for himself! Narrowing his golden eyes, that were now flicking on and off to yellow, Ardyn remained where he was, listening to their conversation. From what he could make of it, it was solely about training and exercises but Ardyn knew better. That guard, whatever name his parents gifted him on the unfortunate day of his birth, had ulterior motives. 

“If that is how you feel Lavern, ask the Marshal to schedule you more training sessions.” Cor said acting as professional as ever, and he hadn’t noticed Ardyn yet. 

“Well, I was thinkin’ you could give me some more. Afterall you are the best.” 

Upon hearing that snotty man’s voice and the utter crap coming out of his mouth, Ardyn let out a very small throaty growl. He had the fucking audacity to ask this of Cor right in front of his face! 

“Yeah, I’d be happy too but you still gotta do it through the Marshal or Lord Amicitia. They make the decisions not me.”

“Maybe you should be Marshal then.” 

Whatever good mood Ardyn had been 10 seconds ago, went out of the window like a shot. 

Ardyn could hear the clear flirtation in that man's voice, only giving his boyfriend praise to try and get in his pants! Well… that wasn’t happening. Ever. 

Knowing he would explode if he heard another comment like that come out of that mans mouth, Ardyn stepped forward clearing his throat to get Cor’s attention, because like fuck was that man getting anything from him. In Ardyn’s mind, he didn’t even deserve for him to spit on his shoes. 

“Hello, Cor!” 

Ardyn’s heart fluttered when Cor turned around and gave him a soft smile. However, because he was working Ardyn knew he would continue to be his professional self. To be honest, Ardyn found it unbelievably hot at how cool Cor could be! 

“Your Grace.” 

Ardyn was pleased to hear his voice, however he was not so pleased with the other person’s voice and Ardyn didn’t even make any effort to hide his annoyance when the man bowed at him and greeted him, in fact he straight up ignored him. And rubbed the fact he and Cor were going out in the man’s face. Because he wasn’t in the slightest bothered for his feelings. 

“Anyway, I was wondering what you would like for dinner tonight, _my_ darling.” 

Cor sighed, shifting uncomfortably under Ardyn’s words. “Your Grace, if you allow me two minutes-” 

“Oh he can go away if you don’t want to talk to me in front of him.” Ardyn shrugged, waving his hand for the man to shoo. 

“Ardyn.” Cor whispered harshly. “Don’t be rude.”

“I am not. I am exercising my influence as the King’s uncle, his favourite ancestor I might add, to tell him to go away.” 

Ardyn’s words left Cor speechless, most likely out of embarrassment, and His Grace did not give a jot. 

“It’s fine, Your Grace. I’ll leave.” Lavern stated in a seemingly calm manner. Ardyn could sense he wasn’t anything but annoyed and offended. 

_Good._

“Lavern, we can talk about this in a moment.” Cor said quickly before he had time to move. 

Lavern bowed. “Thank you, Cor. Your Grace.” 

Ardyn watched with glee as that attempting boyfriend thief walked away with his tail between his legs. Serves him right for trying to go near Cor and try and snatch him when he was already in a happy stable relationship. 

“What the fuck are you doing?!” Cor’s voice growled, drawing Ardyn’s attention back to the most important person in his life. Although…. He looked to be very cross with him. “You can’t do that to people! He was trying to improve in the guard.” 

Ardyn huffed. “If you mean by improvement, you mean trying to sleep with you.” 

“What?!” Cor scoffed, blown back by his words. 

“He’s the reason I asked you out. He’s the guard that keeps looking at your arse during training and he fancies you.” Ardyn explained, thinking he was completely in the right here. 

“Ardyn, listen. You can’t threaten people because they may fancy me! It’s a little bit psychotic.” 

“Oh so I can’t be jealous of other people looking at you!” 

“I never said that! I am flattered you are jealous but contain it. I don’t talk to him outside of this room. I only know him by name. Just… be nice to people.”

“I am nice to people. I am just not going to be nice to him.” 

Cor looked up to the sky, in utter exasperation by how Ardyn’s mind worked. He let out a sigh of frustration and held the bridge of his nose. “Whatever, I need to get back to work. And actually, maybe you should be nice to him as he was the person that made you ask me out. He essentially got us together.” 

“What about dinner?” Ardyn yelled, wanting Cor to stay by his side for longer, ignoring the burn Cor’s words left in his heart. 

“Surprise me!” 

That was it. 

Ardyn had to watch, jealousy burning every fibre in his being as Cor willying finished his conversation with the person Ardyn would very gladly strangle then ever thank for being one of the reasons they were together! Getting his thanks his arse! Somnus was more likely to get a thank you out of him for purposely stabbing him then that man ever would! 

For that reason alone, Ardyn decided he would offer his services in the training hall today and the Marshal let him. It wasn’t like he was going to allow the man to say no anyway. 

When people stared at him he ignored them. When people flinched because he got too close - completely by accident because Ardyn didn’t want to be anywhere near them - he sighed and carried on with what he was doing. Although he had to admit it hurt a little, hearing whispers of the guards when they thought he wasn’t listening and Cor was not in earing shot. Most calling him a monster. Some stated their fears of him and how much they preferred Somnus to him. Others said Cor should run as fast as he could out of their loving union. The last one pierced his heart because it was playing on all his insecurities about their relationship. But… Ardyn let it go. Because he wasn’t here to listen to them. He was here to scare this fucking guard, now know to him as Lavern. 

He was very, very wary of how close and chatty that guard was around Cor. Lavern was literally jumping at any opportunity he got to converse with Cor. When it came for a water break, Ardyn was prevented from communicating with his boyfriend cause Lavern got there first. Because Cor didn’t want to be rude he continued with the conversation. Every time they picked a sparring partner, Lavern asked to be with Cor. Ardyn was getting very bitter by this point. Every time the Marshal told them to stand in formation Lavern ensured he was standing directly behind Cor. And because Ardyn had nothing better to do, he stared at the man and noticed he was constantly checking out Cor’s arse. His boyfriend had an amazing arse but not for others to look at!!! 

When it got about halfway through the day, Ardyn had had enough. When he saw Lavern making his way over to his boyfriend, Ardyn phased in front of the guard, purposely towering over him. 

“Hello.” Ardyn greeted, venom pouring into his words. 

“Your Grace.” Lavern said strongly, but Ardyn could see a small stream of sweat roll down his forehead. 

_Excellent, he was scared._

“I’d like a chat with you.” Ardyn grin, dark intent behind his eyes. 

“Your Grace I am more than flattered, but you see I am-” 

“Never too busy to entertain a member of the King’s family with a simple chat.” Ardyn sang, gesturing to the corner of the hall so they could have at least some privacy. 

As the nervous guard did as he was told, Ardyn glanced over his shoulder to see Cor busy chatting with the Marshal. This couldn’t have gone any more perfect if Ardyn had planned it out. Now, it would just be him and the man who was lovesick for Cor. 

“Your Grace, could we possibly make this quick-” 

“No, you listen to me.” Ardyn dramatically changed his voice to his terrifying daemonic one, coming right up in the man’s face; silencing whatever pathetic drool Lavern was going to ruin his hearing with. “Cor is my boyfriend. Not yours. I know what little game you have been playing and I am asking very nicely that you stop it, right this instant.” 

Backing up against the wall, Lavern stuttered completely terrified. “I am not- I would never- I- I-”

“I? I?” Ardyn mimicked him through a snarl. “I am not stupid. I know you want him and I am telling you to back off. Do I make myself clear?” 

Lavern nodded, shaking like a leaf. 

Ardyn sighed, shaking his head lightly. “See I believe in verbal communication, tell me you understand.” 

Ardyn nearly choked when the smell of urine penetrated his nose. _Well, at least I have got the message across._

“Ye-s-s, Your Gr-r-race.”

Ardyn smiled, stepping away from him, changing his voice back to his jolly self. “Good. I suggest you go to the restroom and then the showers. Wonderful chat, let’s do it again sometime.”

Ardyn was unable to fight off a laugh when the man ran for it. It was amazing what his reputation could do! To reap in his spoils, his eyes followed the man as he dashed towards the exit. Nothing could spoil-

“What the actual fuck?!” 

“Ah.” 

Ardyn had completely failed to anticipate that Cor cared little if he got into trouble and apparently he had dropped his and the Marshal’s conversation like a sack of shit and had watched what had just happened. He was in trouble… big trouble. 

“That was uncalled for.” Cor said sternly, arms crossed over his chest like a disappointed parent. 

“Was it?” Ardyn asked, sucking in air through his teeth. “Because to me that guar-” 

“Lavern.” Cor corrected him voice only getting more authoritative. 

“Yes, yes, whatever, wants to get cosy with you and-” 

“And you are a jealous Ass Hat.”

Ardyn’s face dropped a little. He couldn’t really argue with Cor there… 

Cor rolled his eyes. “You are a complete psychopath and that was not on.” 

“I know…” Ardyn admitted sheepishly, looking down at his boots in shame. He didn’t want Cor to be disappointed in him. 

Then he felt warm fingers hook under his chin lifting his head up to look upon Cor’s wonderful eyes and face. 

“But you are my psychopath. And I love you.” 

Ardyn’s eyes danced with love, and he just about stopped himself from bashing his lips against Cor’s as they were still in the training hall. 

“To be fair Ass Hat I find it quite sweet and…” Cor said, leaning in a bit closer to his ear while dropping his tone of voice slightly. “... it’s quite the turn on.” 

Ardyn smirked, brushing his fingers against his boyfriend’s hip. “Cor Leonis, so naughty.” 

“Well, you can make up for it tonight, after dinner.” Cor grinned back letting go of Ardyn knowing he had to get back to training before he was missed, or before rumors of him and Ardyn getting it on in the training hall started to circulate. “I look forward to the surprise.” 

Ardyn's legs nearly buckled at Cor’s promise. He had to get his head straight. 

_Why was that man so fucking hot?!_

He teleported out of there quickly, sighing with relief as he was away from Cor, so the mental images of his boyfriend would lesson slightly. However, that was not his main issue. His main issue was a very angry Lord Clarus Amicitia that was storming down the hallway looking for him. 

“ARDYN LUCIS CAELUM!” His voice roared, enough to put fear into even the darkest of hearts. “WHY THE FUCK DID A MEMBER OF MY GUARD FUCKING QUIT!!!” 

Ardyn simply laughed, so glad for the effect his talk had on the simple guard. 

But Clarus wasn’t happy. 

So that meant Regis wouldn’t be either. 

Consequently, that meant Cor was going to be furious too. 

_Looks like I am not getting laid tonight after all…._


End file.
